Lo más gratificante
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Mami toma la decisión de trabajar para poder sustentarse por cuenta propia, pero su doble vida como estudiante y chica mágica la deja con opciones bastante limitadas, por lo que su opción a elegir es el de ser niñera. Se trata de un trabajo que luce fácil, pero la pequeña que tiene que cuidar no gusta de las niñeras, pero eso no significa que se vaya a rendir. Oneshot.


**Lo más gratificante**

Pese a su todavía corta edad, Tomoe Mami ha tenido que buscarse la vida como sea. Todavía era una estudiante, pero ya Mami había tomado la decisión de vivir sola, lejos del amparo de su familia, teniendo que valerse por sí misma para dar con el sustento que obviamente requeriría en su nueva vida.

Pero dicha transición no fue nada fácil, e incluso tuvo que pasar por infinidad de penurias para lograr alquilar un techo, y eso que el anciano dueño del departamento era bastante generoso y paciente con el pago de la renta.

Estudiante de día y chica mágica de noche, todo parecía indicar que no tendría tiempo para conseguir dinero suficiente para sustentarse de manera integral, y la verdad es que le causaba mucha vergüenza hacer que sus amigas la tuviesen que ayudar todo el tiempo para costearse el alimento y otros neceseres. Deseaba dar con una solución propia, ser verdaderamente autosuficiente, demostrar que sí puede vivir dignamente por cuenta propia.

─ ¿Has probado trabajar como niñera? Es un trabajo sencillo ─ propone Kyouko una noche de aquellas en que el grupo iba de cacería de brujas ─. Todo lo que necesitas hacer es mantener a un niño con la barriga llena y mirando televisión hasta que caiga dormido. No es gran cosa lo que hay que hacer.

─ ¡Eso no es tan sencillo! ─ refuta Sayaka con un ligero enojo ─ Mami-san no sólo tiene que darle de comer a un niño. También tiene que asistir su estudio y procurar que no provoque ningún desastre por una actitud hiperactiva, que es precisamente lo que pasa cuando está todo el día viendo la tele sin un rato para entretenerse con deporte o dar una vuelta alrededor.

─ Chicas, su ayuda es muy buena y todo, pero igual no es como si tuviera otra opción ─ dice Mami con un tono resignado ─. No es como si a mi edad me permitieran conducir o trabajar en una construcción...

─ También puedes incursionar en la música o en el teatro ─ propone Madoka ─. Son labores bastante bonitas y no tienen edad. Fácilmente podrías ganarte la vida de alguna de esas maneras.

─ Suena bastante bien, pero para ello hace falta práctica, y es algo que nunca había hecho al respecto ─ Mami suspira con desilusión ─. Mejor tomo la labor de niñera, y con eso resuelvo mis asuntos. No puede ser tan complicado. Simplemente tengo que cogerle el truco en los primeros días, y así me ahorro los problemas.

Sayaka, Madoka y Kyouko se encogen de hombros. Ya Mami había tomado su decisión final, y juntas siguen su actividad de cacería de brujas, seguras de que Homura ya estaba adelantada y algo agotada, a juzgar por la presencia de brujas en la zona señalada.

* * *

**Pocos días después**

Ya Mami había recibido su primera llamada para trabajar como niñera, cosa que le hacía mucha ilusión, a la vez que la ponía un poco nerviosa. El momento había llegado, y estaba lista para encarar su primera gran responsabilidad. Al momento de tocar tres veces la puerta, una señora abre la puerta, mostrando una sobria sonrisa al momento de ver a Mami ante ella.

─ Supongo que eres Tomoe-san, ¿verdad? ─ Mami asiente automáticamente ─ Me alegro mucho. Mi pequeña está en su habitación, todo lo necesario para la comida está aquí, y también tengo enlistadas las cosas que debes priorizar con su respectiva hora, así que sólo debes preocuparte en cumplir las indicaciones al pie de la letra.

─ Entendido.

─ Voy a estar fuera de la ciudad y volveré para mañana, así que tendrás que quedarte aquí esta noche. La habitación de invitados está arreglada, por lo que no hace falta que hagas nada para ponerte cómoda, a menos que tengas algún detalle especial que atender, siempre y cuando no resulte perjudicial para mi casa.

─ De acuerdo. Echaré un ojo a la habitación en ese caso.

─ De acuerdo, entonces voy a llamar a mi pequeña ¡Nagisa, sal para que veas a tu nueva niñera!

Mami se queda mirando a la escalera, esperando a que llegase la pequeña a la que tendría que cuidar. Apenas un minuto después aparece una niña bastante bonita y de aspecto elegante, aunque su manera de bajar las escaleras no sugería precisamente aquello.

─ ¿Ella es mi nueva niñera? ─ Nagisa señala de mala gana a Mami ─ Seguro que también es una persona mala. No quiero otra niñera que me haga enojar ni tampoco llorar, mamá.

─ Nagisa, Tomoe-san es una chica bastante aplicada y atenta. Estoy segura que ella cuidará de ti mucho mejor que las demás. Dale una oportunidad, que estoy segura que con ella sí te vas a llevar bien.

─ Creo que hay algo que me he perdido ─ dice Mami algo confundida ─ ¿Nagisa-chan ha sufrido maltratos de parte de niñeras anteriores?

─ Yo no lo llamaría tanto maltrato, pero sí es cierto que Nagisa tiene algunos problemas para comunicarse efectivamente con las niñeras que han estado antes con ella, además que éstas siempre se van alegando que Nagisa tiene algo mal, a pesar que jamás le he visto que tenga nada ─ confiesa la madre de Nagisa con un deje de pesar ─. Y como seguramente sabrás, una relación fallida para un niño siempre es peor que para alguien de mayor edad.

─ No lo dudo. Sé muy bien lo que me está diciendo.

─ Bueno, espero que te lleves bien con mi pequeña, o por lo menos trata de mantenerla contenta. No es muy difícil, si hasta anoté la manera en que puedes hacerlo ─ la madre de Nagisa se acera a la pequeña y le acaricia la cabeza ─. Pórtate bien con Tomoe-san y hazle caso cuando te diga a qué hora te tienes que lavar los dientes y acostarte.

─ ¿De verdad tengo que estar con ella? Yo no quiero, mamá...

Mami trata de mantener una sonrisa cálida, pero la verdad era que le causaba algo de tristeza la manera en que la niña la repelía. La hacía sentir indigna, pero no podía permitir que eso la detuviese. Haría lo posible para ganarse la confianza de Nagisa, y esa misión empieza oficialmente al momento en que la puerta se cierra, y Nagisa se queda mirando a la puerta. Era momento para entrar en acción y demostrar lo que vale.

─ Umm... Nagisa-chan, ¿quieres jugar a algo?

─ ¿Por qué querría jugar contigo? ─ refunfuña Nagisa haciendo pucheros y cruzándose de brazos ─ Lo que yo quiero es que mamá vuelva. No necesito de ninguna niñera.

─ Entonces no quieres jugar. Supongo que entonces quisieras que te ayude con tu tarea. Soy muy buena con los estudios, así que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

Nagisa hace un nuevo puchero y mira en otra dirección. Mami se pone triste ante la dificultad que significaba llegar a aquella niña, pero eso no significaba que se fuera a rendir fácilmente. Lo primero que va a hacer es revisar la lista que la madre de la niña le había dejado, revisando con cuidado el horario para así cumplirlo al pie de la letra. Era la hora para hacer el comida, así que Mami se aplica de la mejor manera posible, tomando nota de lo que la pequeña tendría que comer.

─ A ver... aquí dice que Nagisa-chan suele almorzar pasteles con queso, o pasta con queso, arroz y pescado con queso... Aquí hay mucho queso ─ Mami alza una ceja mientras sigue revisando la lista ─. Y no solo es el almuerzo. También hay una cosiderable presencia de queso en casi todo lo que desayuna, cena, e incluso merienda... ¿Acaso tendrá deficiencia de calcio?

Ese detalle hacía que Mami se pusiera a pensar bastante al respecto. Esperaba que esa sospecha fuera meramente infundada y que en realidad no tuviese nada malo, pero igual tenía que preguntarle para salir de dudas. Casualmente Nagisa estaba sentada en el comedor, viendo todo en silencio, así que vio su oportunidad de indagar en el asunto.

─ Etto... Nagisa-chan, aquí dice que en casi todo lo que comes se tiene que incluir queso. Nunca antes había visto nada parecido ¿Hay algún problema para que necesites consumirlo tan seguido?

─ No. Simplemente me gusta el queso. Rara vez acepto comer si no hay queso ─ responde Nagisa con indiferencia.

Mami se la queda mirando en silencio, procesando lentamente aquella respuesta que le había dado. Tenía alguna lógica, pues los niños tienden, en su forma rebelde y caprichosa de ser, a ponerse fuertes para comer si algo no es "lo que les gusta" o si no lleva algo más que señalan como un aditamento obligatorio. En cierto modo se le hacía un poco tierno aquello. Tal vez podría llegar a ella si le complacía ese capricho, así que pone manos a la obra y hace un pastel de queso de buen tamaño. No sería la primera vez que hace uno, pues acostumbraba comprar raciones así para las visitas de sus amigas con tanta frecuencia que la vendedora llegó al punto de compartir la receta, permitiéndole así saber cómo se hace. Rápidamente lo tenía ya hecho, y Mami corta un trozo que claramente era para Nagisa, la cual se queda mirando con la boca abierta aquello que se iba a comer.

─ Tal vez tengamos que dejarlo enfriar un rato, porque está muy caliente, y tal vez lo prefieras frío...

─ No importa. Si tiene queso, me da igual la temperatura ─ Nagisa estira sus manos de una manera que a Mami se le hizo exageradamente tierna ─. Vamos, que tengo hambre.

─ En ese caso procura soplar bien para no quemarte, que está recién salido salido del horno.

Lo que venía a continuación era contemplar la reacción de Nagisa al momento de probar lo que había cocinado para ella. La primera reacción consiste en tratar con desesperación de enfriarse la lengua, señal de que, en efecto, se había quemado por querer precipitarse. Mami actúa sin tardanza alguna y ayuda a la pequeña a aliviar su dolor con un poco de agua.

─ Me quemé. El pastel estaba muy caliente...

─ Por eso es que es mejor comerlo frío, que aparte de menos riesgoso es más delicioso ─ Mami observa la lengua de Nagisa, aliviada de no encontrar ningún daño que no fuese momentáneo ─. En este caso mejor esperemos que se enfríe, y mientras tanto te puedo ayudar con tus deberes.

Nagisa hace un puchero de disconformidad, pero no tenía otra opción que hacer lo que decía Mami para prevenir otro accidente como aquel. La rubia se pone entonces a ver lo que la pequeña había hecho para presentar en la escuela, llevándose una sorpresa ante la manera en que Nagisa abordaba sus deberes, pues su desempeño era limpio y bastante adelantado para su edad. Mami no pudo evitar pensar por un momento que Nagisa era una especie de prodigio, o por lo menos que lo demostraba en la escuela.

─ Pero no entiendo ─ Mami mira nuevamente los apuntes de Nagisa ─, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto comunicarte con tus anteriores niñeras, con lo lista que eres?

─ No es que sea lista, solo soy responsable ─ responde Nagisa ─. Y además, mis niñeras jamás me entienden, y tú tampoco me entenderías...

Mami esperaba escuchar más sobre Nagisa, parecía que lograba acercarse un poco más, pero Nagisa se niega rotundamente a continuar con su relato, dejando a Mami en suspenso. Era una lástima que Nagisa no se expresara de manera más abierta, pero nada podía hacer si la pequeña no colaboraba. En lugar de ello, se limita a revisar su lista de quehaceres del día para cuidar a Nagisa. Era una suerte que la madre de la niñera haya dejado algo de dinero, pues sentía que le haría comprar queso, pese a que ya había una buena cantidad del mismo guardado.

* * *

**Por la noche**

Ya se estaba acercando la hora en que Mami tendría que salir para hacer su regular cacería de brujas. Seguramente Sayaka, Madoka, Kyouko y Homura ya estaban preparándose para salir y hacer también las rondas de patrullaje por la ciudad. Pero todavía tenía pendiente la tarea de hacer que la pequeña cene, se lave los dientes y se vaya a la cama. No parecía ser nada complicado, y lo que es más, consigue que Nagisa lo hiciera tal y como esperaba, y simplemente se preocupaba por desearle las buenas noches para luego cerrar lentamente la puerta. Suspira largamente y saca su gema del alma, lista para transformarse.

─ Al menos no me he tardado mucho. Ahora voy con las chicas...

Inmediatamente se transforma en su forma de mahou shoujo y sale al techo de aquella casa. Hacía un poco de frío, pero no era nada que la fuese a detener, pero lo que en cambio sí la detiene es la presencia de otra chica mágica cerca, cosa que a Mami agarra completamente desprevenida.

─ ¿Una chica mágica en las cercanías? ¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta antes?

Aquello no podía ser una coincidencia, empezando con que aquella huella mágica no coincidía con el de las demás con quienes ella se juntaba, y tampoco parecía ser una chica hostil, ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia. Mami estaba consciente de que la estaban esperando, pero antes tenía que saber quién andaba por allí, así que se acerca a aquella chica mágica que andaba cerca.

La persecución fue bastante breve, logrando darle alcance a la extraña con gran facilidad. La chica mágica desconocida reacciona con un sobresalto, confirmando así que no se había enterado de la presencia de Mami, y en cuanto Mami ya la tenía enfrente, termina trastabillando en un pobre intento de escape. Fue algo lamentable, pero a juzgar por el tamaño de esa chica, debía tratarse apenas de una niña, a lo que Mami intenta ayudarla antes de exigirle que se identifique, llevándose una sorpresa al ver su cara.

─ ¿N-Nagisa-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Nagisa no responde. En lugar de ello se sobresalta e intenta huir, pero Mami consigue detenerla e impide que se aleje más.

─ ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame en paz! ─ Nagisa intenta escaparse, pero Mami le ata de manos y pies con cintas ─ ¡No quiero que me veas! ¡Todas me odian cuando se enteran de lo que soy!

Mami en ese momento se da cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese preciso instante: Nagisa era una chica mágica, y por querer esconderlo es que pretendía escaparse, y de pronto entendía la razón por la que actuaba así de repelente.

─ ¿Tus anteriores niñeras se daban cuenta de tu transformación? ─ Nagisa sigue sin responder, pero su silencio era todo lo que la rubia necesitaba ─ Ya veo. Al parecer quedaban desagradadas al darse cuenta de que te puedes transformar en mahou shoujo, y por esa razón terminabas llevándote mal con todas...

─ ¿Y ahora qué harás tú? ¿Vas a decirme que no soy normal? ¿Me llamarás fenómeno? ¿Renunciarás por no querer estar con una chica rara como yo?

─ ¿Cómo podría hacer algo así? ─ Mami se acerca a Nagisa y la abraza con suavidad, a la vez que la liberaba de las cintas ─ Yo jamás haría algo tan cruel contigo, especialmente porque tú y yo somos iguales. Mírame, yo también soy una mahou shoujo.

Nagisa se queda boquiabierta, mirando con mejor detalle a Mami. Era verdad, Mami es igual a ella, y la calidez que transmitía su abrazo le decía que no haría nada para lastimarla. Nunca había conocido a una chica con su misma condición, por lo que pensaba que era la única en la ciudad, y por eso había llegado a la conclusión de que nadie la comprendería, y por eso había querido estar solamente con su madre. Pero la sensación que le daba el abrazo de Mami era como un rayo de esperanza que no había pensado posible hasta ese momento. Por un momento pensó que podría volver a confiar.

─ ¿Ibas a cazar brujas tú sola? ─ Nagisa asiente tímidamente ─ Ya veo... ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? Yo había quedado con unas amigas para cazar brujas, y sería injusto dejarte ir sola por ahí.

─ ¿De verdad hay más chicas mágicas? ─ Mami asiente sonriente, ilusionando cada vez más a Nagisa ─ ¿Puedo ir? ¿Las demás son buenas personas?

─ Claro que lo son. Podemos divertirnos todas juntas, obviamente teniendo cuidado de que las brujas no nos sorprendan.

Nagisa seguía sin poder creerse la suerte que estaba teniendo. Era irreal pensar que apenas segundos atrás habría intentado escaparse de una posible reprimenda o un prejuicio de parte de su nueva niñera. Era un milagro, o de otro modo no sabría explicarlo, pero en todo caso termina por aceptar el ofrecimiento de Mami, siendo así que iba a cazar brujas en compañía de alguien más que no la juzgase ni la desprecie por ser una mahou shoujo. De golpe era bastante feliz.

* * *

**Más tarde**

─ Mami-san se está tardando ─ dice Sayaka con fastidio.

─ Tal vez tiene problemas para dormir al niño que está cuidando ─ sugiere Homura, aunque estaba casi tan impaciente como Sayaka.

Kyouko por su parte lanzaba su lanza en el aire para luego atraparla. Era la única manera que se le ocurría para mantenerse entretenida mientras todas esperaban a que Mami llegue. Sólo eran como dos minutos de atraso, y todas con excepción de Madoka se mostraban bastante ansiosas.

─ Lamento mucho la tardanza ─ llega finalmente Mami, y todas la miran fijamente ─. Chicas, les anuncio que tenemos una nueva integrante en el equipo. Su nombre es Nagisa. Saluda, Nagisa-chan.

La pequeña, que estaba escondida detrás de Mami, se descubre y da unos cuantos pasos al frente. Las chicas estaban sorprendidas de saber que había una nueva integrante de su equipo, y rápidamente habían sacado sus conclusiones.

─ Es la chica que estás cuidando, ¿no es así? ─ se atreve a decir Madoka, y Mami asiente.

─ Esto sí que es una casualidad ─ Kyouko suspira largamente ─. Una cosa era cuando mi padre me hablaba de traer el trabajo a la casa, pero esta es la primera vez que veo que alguien se trae el trabajo a su otro trabajo. En fin, supongo que ella sabe cómo es que se cazan brujas, ¿no? ─ Nagisa asiente algo insegura.

─ Supongo que estará bien ─ opina Homura ─. Si ya sabe luchar contra las brujas, supongo que será capaz de ir a la par de nosotras, pero de todos modos deberíamos ver lo que es capaz de hacer, a fin de lo causarle problemas a Tomoe Mami.

─ Así es ─ señala Madoka ─. Bienvenida al equipo, Nagisa-chan. Espero que nos llevemos muy bien.

Nagisa se queda con la boca abierta y los ojos brillosos. Era algo increíble, algo que jamás habría considerado podría pasar. Finalmente tendría amigas iguales a ella, y sería capaz de ir de cacería de brujas en compañía. Mami sonríe al ver que lograba hacer feliz a la niña que estaba cuidando. Era una sensación bastante satisfactoria, y en ese momento no quería despegarse de ella por nada del mundo. A veces diversión no es igual a seguridad, así que la mantendría a su lado en todo momento.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Mami estaba haciendo tranquilamente el desayuno, aprovechando que Nagisa todavía dormía. Estaba la mar de feliz, pues había pasado la noche de cacería de brujas más entretenida hasta el momento, y luego de ello había contado con la total colaboración de Nagisa a la hora de acostarla nuevamente, y aunque estaba un poco mal pensarlo así, incluso se llevó una alegría cuando Nagisa le pidió acompañarla a dormir. La jovencita a su cuidado se levanta poco antes de que el desayuno quedara completamente listo, se asea, se viste y prepara todas sus cosas para irse a la escuela, cosa que sería obviamente después de comer.

─ Aquí tienes, Nagisa-chan ─ dice Mami con una voz radiante ─. Es una sopa especial con queso, tal y como pensé que te gustaría.

─ Con queso todo queda genial ─ dice Nagisa muy contenta antes de empezar a comer ─. Mami-san, eres la mejor niñera de todas. Nunca nadie había tenido semejante detalle conmigo luego de saber mi secreto. Todas mis niñeras se limitaban a decir que no estaban dispuestas a cuidar "cosas" como yo y se iban para no regresar, pero tú eres diferente.

─ Muchas veces hace falta vivir bajo las mismas circunstancias para entender la situación de los demás ─ dice Mami con tono pensativo ─. Pero pienso que, aunque yo no me hubiese convertido en una chica mágica, jamás intentaría calificarte de esa manera tan cruel. Mi objetivo como niñera es cuidarte y hacer que tengas muchas razones para ser feliz, y como sea pensaba cumplirlo.

─ Eso espero ─ dice Nagisa sin perder la sonrisa.

Al cabo de un rato Nagisa se iría a la escuela, y Mami se encarga de todo el trabajo restante para irse luego a su respectiva escuela, aunque antes de salir se encuentra con la madre de Nagisa, que justo estaba llegando.

─ ¿Mi hija se ha portado bien? ─ dice la señora luego de un breve gesto de saludo.

─ Sí lo ha hecho ─ responde Mami tranquilamente mientras echaba un último vistazo a sus cosas ─. Me costó un poco congeniar con ella al principio, pero después conseguí que confíe más en mí, y a partir de ahí nos hemos llevado bastante bien. Nagisa-chan es un verdadero amor cuando está feliz.

─ Me alegra mucho saber eso ─ responde la madre de Nagisa, y acto seguido busca el dinero de su bolso ─. Aquí está lo que te prometí, y también te dejo un sobre de galletas que obtuve en mi viaje de negocios. Te lo has ganado.

─ ¿N-no es mucho incluir también las galletas? ¡Parecen algo caras! ─ Mami no dejaba de mirar las galletas, notando que eran demasiado finas para conseguirlas en cualquier lado.

─ No te preocupes por ese detalle. Ve a la escuela y compártelas con tus amistades, que estoy segura que les encantará.

Mami termina por asentir contenta, guarda las galletas junto con el resto de sus cosas, se despide y se va a la escuela. Al menos había tenido el detalle de comprar algunos ingredientes propios para hacer su desayuno y almuerzo sin tener que sustraerle nada a esa casa, e incluso había compartido un poco de su propia comida con la pequeña. Las cosas iban a mejor cada vez, y eso que el día apenas empezaba.

* * *

**Escuela**

Siendo ya la hora de comer, las chicas habían acordado en encontrarse en la azotea de la escuela para estar tranquilas mientras comían o se limitaban a presumir lo que traían. Pese a no ser una chica mágica igualmente, Hitomi también se encontraba presente, puesto que Madoka sola no era capaz de mantener a raya a Sayaka cuando se emocionaba demasiado, y menos cuando Kyouko también estaba cerca.

─ Vaya, pero ya llegó la super baby-sister ─ avisa Kyouko cuando Mami finalmente llega ─ ¿Qué tal la niña que estabas cuidando? ¿Seguía viva cuando terminaste?

─ Claro que sí. Siempre tengo cuidado con lo que hago ─ responde Mami fingiendo indignación ─. Igual se nota que ustedes están bastante enérgicas el día de hoy, si hasta se nota que Kaname-san y Shizuki-san están sudando la gota gorda para tranquilizarlas.

─ Vamos, ni que fuéramos niñas pequeñas ─ responde Sayaka, aunque las demás se ríen, dejándolas atónitas a ella y Kyouko.

─ Se les nota que necesitan madurar un poco ─ opina Homura.

─ Qué va. Madurar es para las frutas ─ tanto Sayaka como Kyouko se cruzan de brazos y hacen pucheros que solo sirven para causar más risas.

─ Yo no sabía que Tomoe-san ahora trabajaba de niñera. Necesito que me den detalles, que no consigo enterarme de nada ─ exige Hitomi.

─ No te preocupes, que tenemos bastante tiempo para ir entrando en detalles y contar cómo me fue esta mañana, cuando estuve hablando con la madre de Nagisa-chan.

─ ¿De verdad es una niña la que cuidas? ─ Mami asiente, y Hitomi ríe ligeramente ─. Eso es algo bueno. Siempre se portan mejor, además que suelen verse más adorables cuando las conoces.

─ Vamos, que Tatsuya también es adorable y siempre se porta bien ─ opina Madoka.

─ Es porque es tu hermanito, Madoka. Necesariamente debes verlo de esa manera ─ apunta Sayaka.

─ Yo opino igual que Madoka ─ Homura se pone al lado de Madoka y le pone una mano en el hombro, y Sayaka y Kyouko son quienes aprovechan esta vez para reírse.

Luego de aquel tema, Mami finalmente empieza a contar lo que ha significado para ella su experiencia en su primer día cuidando a Nagisa, no dejando nada a la hora de expresar lo encantada que había quedado una vez que pudo entenderse con ella. Lo cierto es que no podía esperar a recibir una nueva llamada para ir a cuidar a esa niña tan encantadora y linda. Al momento en que estaba repartiendo las galletas ya empezaba a mentalizarse para ir allá apenas se le presente la ocasión. Ahora sí era capaz de hacer su vida con su propio esfuerzo, y el mismo no podría ser mejor.

**Fin**

* * *

Ciertamente habría estado inmejorable que contara con mayor profundidad, lo sé, pero eso significaría hacerlo en varios capítulos (soy cruel al extremo, eso también lo sé xD). La verdad es que creo que no he buscado hasta el momento fanfics que tengan en el foco central a Mami y Nagisa. Creo que un día de estos debería empezar mi búsqueda. Estas dos son maravillosas juntas, y hasta ahora nada ni nadie me ha hecho cambiar de opinión. A ver si alguien se atreve a lograrlo.

Hasta otra


End file.
